1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf swing training devices, and, in particular, to devices allowing a user to witness any head movement during any golf swing or putt, aiding in the alignment of the body and golf club and the position of the eyes during the golf swing and putt, respectively, aiding in the achievement of the desired ball position in the stance, and training the golfer to make a fundamentally proper golf swing.
2. Background
It can be appreciated that the act of playing golf requires that the head usually be held quite steady, that the body and clubface be aligned parallel with and perpendicular to the target, respectively, that the shoulders turn on a proper inclined plane, that the hips turn rather than sway, that the swing is initiated with a proper takeaway, and that the golf ball be positioned at a specific location in the stance. In addition, it can be appreciated that the act of putting in golf requires a stationary head with the eyes placed directly over the ball or aligned directly over the line of play while striking the putt. Currently, a golfer may use video equipment or require an instructor or other person present to help verify if the head moves during the swing, or if the body and/or the clubface is aligned properly, or if the golf ball is positioned properly in the stance, or if the eyes are directly over the line of a putt, or if the head moves during the putt, because all of these issues are germane to learning, performing, and reproducing fundamentally proper, effective, accurate, and rewarding golf shots. It is also true that video taping of, instruction of, and observation of a golfer have some limitations in improving that golfer's swing mainly because the golfer receives no real-time feedback during the actual swing or putt and, secondly, because the golfer typically has no video equipment, no professional instructor, and no helpful observer to continue the training often enough.
The device is an ever-available personal golf swing trainer that demonstrates to the golfer, in real-time, any lateral, vertical, and/or forward to backward head movement that occurs during the full, normal golf swing, chip or putt whether practicing or actually striking the golf ball. It trains the golfer to keep a steady head and to place the eyes directly over the ball or line of play while putting. It teaches the golfer to make a proper body turn, both the shoulder plane turn and the hip turn, during the entire pre-impact swing, maintaining the body and spine angles established at address. It is an alignment and real-time feedback device that teaches the golfer proper body and golf club alignment as well as proper golf ball position in the stance and to make a fundamentally and technically correct golf swing. It can be used on any surface and, when used on turf, multiple divots can be taken without the need to move or adjust the device. Its purposeful design and dimensions make it easy to carry, assemble, set up, use, disassemble if desired, and, importantly, to adjust to any golfer.